Yodeled
by onelight
Summary: Damon and Bonnie must help each other survive.


The tile and her chin met painfully, causing her teeth to clink together and blood to fill her mouth. The ringing in her ears grew and her vision darkened around around the corners of her eyes. She could feel her opponent growing closer but couldn't bring herself to move. Her aching body had grown heavy and quit on her.

A growl ripped through the air. The feelings of revenge and malice clogged the air and weighed down on her. Her eyes squeezed shut and her fingers twitched, she waited for her end.

She knew it wasn't really going to end there, she knew it before the wind suddenly picked and her body was suddenly overcome with a awful case of vertigo as her stomach twisted sharply. Strong arms wrapped around her trembling frame were tighter than they needed to be as the voice of her savior whispered harshly into her ear.

"You just going to give up, Bonnie?" Damon hissed. "Was that the plan? Did you forget we're partners in this? You're suppose to tell me the plan, damn it." He gritted out, voice barely heard over the wind whipping passed them as they ran.

She opened her eyes when they stopped. "I wasn't giving up." She denied. "I just couldn't move."

Damon sat her down on unstable legs, his arm still wrapped around her waist, keeping her on the thick tree branch they had stopped on. Bonnie panted harshly, her chest rattling with every in-take of breath she took. She took in lung fulls of the air which smelled like the burning flesh of the which she had just taken out.

" _You left the arena, that cost me 100,000."_ A voice hissed into both of their ears, coming from the matching black earpieces in their ears. _"Finish this now for the very lest I can get the money on time."_

The witch met the vampire's eyes with exhausted ones of her own.

"He's coming," Damon said lowly, looking towards the left of them, towards the orange setting sun. "You got any more juice left in you, Bonbon?" He was the vampire currently hellbent on tearing both of their heads off, mostly for revenge for his fallen partner and because it was the nature of the game they were playing.

Bonnie pressed her lips together tightly. She didn't have anything left in her after the long battle they had gone through before finally being able to set the witch on fire. The vampire had been older than Damon which made this battle much harder, plus the witch had been doing these types of battles for much longer than they had and a bag full of tricks and experience.

Before she could answer, Damon was thrown out of the tree and fangs were being pierced through her neck in a matter of seconds. A scream tore from her throat as she felt her blood being pulled violently from her body as the vampire drank, his hands wrapped around her forearms, bruising.

"Bonnie!"

Through the pain filled haze, Bonnie could faintly make out Damon's outraged and fear filled cry. She faintly felt sympathy for him, knowing he was afraid. Afraid she would leave him alone in this place they had found themselves trapped in. She wouldn't have wanted to be alone here either, which was why she didn't really have any real plans of leaving him alone.

Before the vampire could finish her off and before Damon could make his way over and tear her from the other vampire's mouth, the feeding vampire suddenly stopped drawing her blood. His hands loosened their painful hold on her arms and with a small whimpered gasp, the vampire dropped like a rock, careening out of the tree and plummeting towards the ground.

Before Bonnie could think about that, her own legs buckled and she found herself also falling from the tree, unable to hold herself up because of the blood loss and the poison she had spelled into her own blood starting to affect her.

She never hit the moss covered earth below because of the pair of arms that wrapped around her and stopped her descent.

"I guess you did have some juice left in you after all," Damon mumbled as they both landed safely on the ground.

Bonnie, with half-lidded eyes, mumbled a another spell underneath her breath. She coughed harshly, her chest ached and purple slime slipped past her lips and blood dripped from her nose. She struggled out of Damon's arms and threw up the poison from her body. Hot tears leaked from her eyes as her insides burned hot.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked, his hand on her back, lightly patting. "Bonnie, are you alright?" He said again more forcefully when she didn't answer.

"I-I'm fine," she heaved.

" _ **Winners Duo Team Cull"**_

A voice called from the ceiling as the fake sky disappeared and the fake birds stopped singing. The trees and moss remained, but now accompanied by a low mechanical hum.

" _ **Report to designated areas in 10 seconds,"**_ a count down began.

Bonnie looked up at Damon, communicating without words, something they had become very good at the pass few months. Damon, understanding her silent words, moved forward and scooped her up and quickly speed towards the steel platform that would rise them up out of the arena.

(Yodeled)

The smack was so loud, Bonnie flinched. She balled her bruised hand into fists against her thighs and held herself back from looking up. She didn't have to, she knew that Damon was on his knees much like her, his head angled, a result from the smack he had received from that vile, hateful man. No. He wasn't really a man, he just wore the skin of one.

It was screaming at Damon and at her as well, she supposed. She wasn't really listened, she had long since learned to block the thing wearing the man's face out. She did chance a look up however, to shoot a glare at the man as he struck Damon again. He was a tall man, one with too perfect blonde hair and blue eyes. Everything was so perfect with him, that it was more than obvious he wasn't really human just trying his best to appear human, like all of them, those evil creatures that came from another world far away. Creatures that were immune to magic and stronger and faster than any vampire she had ever seen besides the originals. Unlike the originals however the creatures are not immortal and can be killed by normal means, but there was a lot of them. A whole race as strong as an original vampire.

They claimed to be a more advanced form of human beings, Bonnie didn't believe it.

All she knew was that these monsters came to earth and conquered it in seven days. They rule over the normal humans with iron fists and makes entertainment out of the supernatural, which was how she and Damon ended up in that 'fight'. It was the creatures football, make the supernaturals of earth fight against one another in hellish games they had to survive.

The male currently spitting in Damon's face was their 'owner', he thought that because he had paid money for them that he owned them.

"I ought to sell you both to the farms," the male raged. His eyes caught Bonnie's. "Well in the blazes are you looking at, witch?" His too beautiful face twisted into a snarl. When Bonnie didn't turn her gaze away or back down, the man raised his perfectly smooth palm as if he was going to strike her. Damon growled like an animal, making the creature freeze and turn his icy blue eyes on Damon once again. "You growling at me, servile?" The creatures eyes fell closed as he laughed, deep but also oddly high pitched. A second later, Damon's body smacked against concrete wall behind him, his body causing a dent.

Bonnie stiffened before quickly lifting from her kneel and moving to the downed Damon. His wounds from the fight still weren't healed and she knew that the creature could seriously hurt Damon. Her hands moved over his body, lingering on his pale face. He was out cold.

Their owner huffed in annoyance and stood straighter, dusting off his perfect, black suit and glancing around the commons hall. Other creatures and their supernaturals were mulling around, either waiting on their fight or coming out of ones of their own already. No one was really paying them any mind, situations like this happened all of the time around here.

"Damon," she whispered and lightly patted his cheek. He was always poking at beings stronger than him. "You're so stupid."

"Wake him," their so-called owner demanded, "we're leaving." He sniffed uppish. "You two were an embarrassment today. You should be grateful I didn't do more. Come." He ordered and spun on his heels and walked away.

Bonnie sent a small zap to Damon and his eyes fluttered open, he looked so tired. She smiled sadly and stood up fully, helping him to his feet. Wordlessly, both of the followed after the creature.

(yo)

They share a room in their owners mansion. It wasn't a small room, but it was empty, home to simply two mats on the floor, blankets and a tv, meant to watch their upcoming opponents fights and learn from them.

When they returned, Damon went off to sulk in his corner while Bonnie sat on the ground in front of the television, flipping the channels unseeingly. She mindlessly rubbed her her still bruised chin. Though she didn't want to study any fights, the only source of entertainment was the fights, it was pretty much the only shows on tv, other than the national news. There was never anything she wanted to watch on the news.

She hoped to find something new, which was why she continued to flip through the channels. The remote fell from her hands and clattered loudly on the hard, white floor. Bonnie found herself standing, watery, green gaze on the scene in front of her.

"Oh, Caroline," she whispered. She couldn't take her eyes off the scene even though it was hard to watch. On tv was a scantily clad Caroline dancing seductively as she propositioned consumers to come see her at the Sexy Vampire Ranch for a 'great time'. Bonnie's heartbroken, the look in Caroline's eyes were completely dull.

"At the very least we know where she is now," she looked over at Damon as he spoke. His gaze was also firmly on the tv, arms folded. He then looked at her. "Its good to know, for when we get out of here." It was Bonnie's turn to retreat to her corner, deciding she didn't want to meet Damon's gaze, she pulled her legs to her and pressed her face into them as she sunk down into her pile of blankets. "Don't tell me you don't think we will. After all of the shit we've been through, you're willing to give up now?"

He sounded angry and she couldn't blame him. She thought about what he said. Had she given up? She didn't know. She just knew that this was different from all of the times before, vampires who were usually her biggest headache were the bottom of the totem pole, as helpless as any human against the creatures from a different world. This was different.

"This is different," she told him her thoughts whirling and dark. This was different than all of the other times their little group of friends and banded together and fought off the bad guys. They were all split up for one and they didn't even have any idea where any of the others were. She was lucky she and Damon somehow ended up in the same SP, or supernatural prison, where they were bought together. Another thing that made this different was the fact that the creatures were immune to her magic and stronger than Originals. They had made second-class citizens out of humans and enslaved witches, vampires, werewolves and anything in between.

Damon talked about escaping a lot, but where were they going to go? His main plan was to find Elena, than what?

"That's bullshit, Bonnie, and you know it." She peeked up at him, catching sight of his enraged scowl.

She frowned and lifted her head and leaned back against the wall behind her, green gaze flickering over the ceiling. "Not today, Damon," she whispered, "can we not have this same argument today?" She was so tired and her body hurt.

Damon scoffed. "When you stop giving up. This is not the judgy witch I knew, what in the hell happened to her?" Bonnie didn't answer. "You're just going to leave Caroline to rot in the brothel? And what about Stefan? Elena? We don't even know what type of situation they're in. They could need us."

She wanted to help Caroline of course, the sick feeling she felt when she saw the commercial still swirled around in her gut, but how? They needed needed help. They were the possessions of a cruel owner who beat them mercilessly in the beginning of their stay in his home and called it training.

Run away supernatural possessions were put to death or sold to the work farms, which were rumored to be worse than death.

Bonnie felt hopeless and lost.


End file.
